


Connie's Apology

by criss_cross_applesauce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Love, One Shot, unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criss_cross_applesauce/pseuds/criss_cross_applesauce
Summary: Needless to say I was disappointed by the ending of the episode Kevin Party. This is how I think it should have ended.





	Connie's Apology

“Steven...”

“Hm?”

He turns his head a little. The light of lion’s warp tunnel dancing around like fireflies at night. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Huh?”

“I’m sorry for not answering your texts.”

All three of them come out of the portal on the beach where Steven’s house is.

“I could tell that it was really bothering you by the amount of messages you sent me. I wish I had done things differently. There were so many feelings overwhelming me that I couldn’t think clearly. I’m still having that problem right now, but it’s starting to clear up a little.”

They both jump down into the sand and lion walks off towards the house. Steven and Connie are about two feet apart from each other. Connie stands there holding her left arm while looking at the sand and Steven scratches the back of his head nervously while looking at the sky. For a minute there was nothing but the gentle sounds of the ocean waves between them and then Steven replied.

“Connie. It’s okay. I- I understand where you’re coming from now.” He says with his arms open and his palms facing upward.

“I know, Steven. That’s not what I’m talking about, though.”

Steven lowers his arms and tilts his head with a very confused look on his face.

“Can you tell me how exactly you were feeling while I wasn’t answering you?”

“Well. I-” Steven then sighs and motions her to sit down in the sand with him.

“Are you sure you want to hear about all this?”

Connie reaches out and puts her right hand on Steven’s left hand.

“Please tell me.”

Steven starts to blush a little and tears up. Connie leans forward and wipes the tears away and brushes her hand through his hair.

“Please.” She pleads with him while looking straight into his eyes.

He breaks down into a mess. Connie hugs him tightly. They sit there like that for about 10 minutes with Steven sobbing uncontrollably. Steven calms down enough that he starts talking and Connie lets up, but still keeps her arms around him.

“I-I-I-I thought. I thought you’d hate me forever. I thought you never wanted to see me again. The thought of never seeing you again was so painful.”

Then another realization popped into his head.

“That’s how you felt when I gave myself up, wasn’t it? I’m so sorry.”

Connie pulls away and holds his hands and they look straight at each other with tear stained eyes. At that point, they understood each other, and put their foreheads against each other.

They get up and walks closer to the water until their feet are splashed by the waves. They look into the expanse of the ocean waters.

“I missed you so much.”

“Me too.”

After they watch the waves go by for an hour Connie remembers something. “Oh hey. I read about something weird online.”

“Oh really? What was it?”

“Some sort of weird water ritual.”

“Huh. Weird how?”

Connie gets up and offers her hand. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

They walk up to Steven’s home and Connie gets a glass from the cupboard and fills it with water. She walks over to Steven. “Give me your hand.”

He obeys. “Alright so basically each one of us takes a sip from this glass. Before you drink you have to say.”

Connie coughs a little and then starts giggling a little, but then puts on a ‘serious’ demeanor. “Thou art god.”

She takes a sip and passes it to Steven. He says in a ‘super serious’ tone. “Thou art goddess.”

Then he takes a sip. “Okay. So, what’s next?”

“Now hand it back to me.” Steven does that. Connie walks over to one of his potted plants and pours the rest of the water on it.

“And that’s it.”

“Huh. And what is that meant to do?”

“They say it supposed to symbolize being part of a greater whole. It reminded me of when we’re us.”

Steven blushes and Connie holds his hand. His gem glows and they become Stevonnie. With the glass in their hand Stevonnie says, “Thou art god and goddess.”

And they take a sip of whatever little remaining water is still in the cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Two whole pieces come together to make one larger whole piece.


End file.
